


IL PESO DI TUTTE LE COSE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Alpha Magnus Bane, Gravidanza Maschile, Hurt/Comfort, Lieto fine (nonostante tutto!), M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prostituzione, Sesso Anale, Stupro (piuttosto esplicito), alpha/beta/omega
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Una storia scritta da Fatale (femme), solita dolcezza che ci consente di girare i suoi bellissimi racconti nella nostra lingua.Una storia dura, che sovverte un po' i canoni sia del mondo nascosto sia dell'omegaverse, un trope già analizzato ma sempre interessante.Una collaborazione con la mia amatissima amica e partner in crime @LunaStefy (Stefania, ti amo!) nonché Malec-addicted!ATTENZIONE AI TAG:LA GRAVIDANZA MASCHILE - SO CHE PER ALCUN* E' ARGOMENTO POCO GRADITOLA SCENA DELLO STUPRO: METTERO' UN ULTERIORE AVVERTIMENTO NELLA NOTE QUANDO ARRIVERA' IL CAPITOLO, E' PIUTTOSTO "VISIVA" COME SCENA E PUO' GENERARE ANSIE E PANICO IN CHI NON SI SENTE DI AFFRONTARNE LA LETTURA
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaStefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Weight of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186319) by [Fatale (femme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale). 



_Non sono l'unico viaggiatore_  
_che non ha ripagato il suo debito_  
_Ho cercato una pista da seguire di nuovo_  
_Riportami alla notte in cui ci siamo incontrati_

_Quando la notte era piena di terrore_  
_e i tuoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime_  
_Quando non mi avevi ancora toccato_  
_Oh, riportami alla notte in cui ci siamo incontrati_

\- The Night We Met di Lord Huron

  
Da quando ha memoria, Alec ha sempre avuto freddo e fame.

Non è proprio vero, a rigore. Be’, in realtà da quando è stato cacciato dall'Istituto per il fatto di essere gay, avendo fatto _coming out_ con i suoi genitori. Peggio ancora, quando si è rivelato un Omega, intrinsecamente debole e di cui non ci si può fidare, a differenza di Jace e Izzy. Sarebbe potuta andare peggio; i suoi genitori avrebbero potuto metterlo di fronte al Clave perché gli fossero tolte le rune, ma almeno in questo modo, aveva ancora una possibilità di combattere. E’ stata una piccola gentilezza.

Distrutto e solo e quasi privo di capacità pratiche, ha presto incontrato alcuni ragazzi che gli hanno insegnato un modo per guadagnarsi da vivere. Non sarebbe stato piacevole, ma Alec era un duro. Poteva gestire il dolore. Stringendo i denti e con le mani che tremavano, ha usato il suo stilo per spezzare la sua runa parabatai. E’ stato doloroso, e lo ha lasciato stordito e nauseato, con la sensazione di cadere nel vuoto mentre il cordone invisibile tra loro si spezzava. Ma l'unica cosa peggiore che Alec poteva immaginare, rispetto ad estirpare un pezzo della sua stessa anima, era che Jace venisse a sapere ciò che sarebbe accaduto in seguito. 

Jace non aveva bisogno di sentire cosa gli stava per succedere.

"Servizio clienti" - l'aveva sentito descrivere in questo modo da altri ragazzi che si aggiravano per le strade, mostrandogli come funzionava, dandogli consigli per tenersi il più al sicuro possibile. E non era quello un modo più divertente e dignitoso di definire un atto così intrinsecamente degradante? Era prostituzione, pura e semplice. 

"Cosa ci fa una puttanella Omega come te qui fuori tutta sola e senza compagno?"

Alec abbassa gli occhi e fa sporgere appena il fianco destro, lasciando che la sua camicia troppo corta si alzi ad esporre una sottile striscia di pelle pallida. È piuttosto volgare, una roba da film di infima qualità, ma sa cosa vogliono da lui uomini del genere, e la sua stessa sopravvivenza dipende da questo.

"Sto cercando un grosso Alpha che mi riempia," risponde Alec, abbassando la testa e lasciando che i suoi capelli - troppo lunghi e disperatamente bisognosi di un taglio – gli ricadano sugli occhi. Si odia un po' per essersi piegato a questo dialogo penoso, ma non è una sensazione nuova. Ci si può abituare a tutto, con abbastanza tempo.

Per un certo sottogruppo di popolazione, Alec sa di essere attraente: alto e ben costruito, con quell’aria un po’ pericolosa. Soprattutto per i Nascosti, che apprezzano l'opportunità di mettere un Nephilim al suo posto. A loro piace tirargli i capelli, schiaffeggiarlo un po', venire sul suo viso. Niente che lui non possa sopportare fisicamente, ma gli si ritorce contro poco a poco, lo divora fino al midollo finché teme che un giorno non rimarrà più nulla di quello che era. Sono i clienti che Alec onestamente odia di più, ma sono i suoi clienti più frequenti e di solito pagano meglio.

Alec fa un cenno verso un vicolo, uno dei suoi posti preferiti dove lavorare. È accanto a un cassonetto con una pila di scatole di cartone ammassate a casaccio lì accanto. Sotto le scatole ci sono uno stilo, una lama angelica e un buon vecchio coltello a serramanico. Nel caso in cui le cose sfuggano di mano, cosa che spesso succede, uno di quegli oggetti di solito può salvarlo. In caso contrario, c'è una porta nascosta alla fine del vicolo, non visibile dalla strada. È un posto buono come un altro e di gran lunga migliore della maggior parte. 

"Cinquanta per un pompino", dice, osservando le costose scarpe dell'uomo. Qualche anno fa, l'unica cosa che sapeva delle scarpe era di che colore erano e se poteva correrci indossandole. Ha imparato molte cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di dover sapere.

"Quanto vuoi per incularti?" chiede l'uomo e Alec respinge un brivido di repulsione. L'uomo è circa una ventina d’anni oltre la giovinezza e un trenta chili di troppo per essere in buona salute, ma non può permettersi di rifiutare i clienti paganti. Mai, in effetti.

"Cento" sospira Alec. Il suo primo cliente della serata, signore e signori.

Sarà una notte lunga e dolorosa.

\---

Con le ginocchia umide e doloranti per essersi inginocchiato su un marciapiede bagnato, conta la piccola mazzetta di banconote spiegazzate e se le infila in tasca. Gli uomini in cerca di compagnia si sono lentamente succeduti, per poi tornare a casa nei loro tristi appartamenti o, più probabilmente, alle loro famiglie amorevoli. Alec cerca di non pensarci troppo su.

L'inverno si sta avvicinando rapidamente e dovrà fare una sosta dove fanno beneficenza per recuperare qualcosa di più caldo. Ma è difficile attirare l'interesse delle persone se non riescono a vedere quello che stanno comprando, quindi si rassegna a rimanere sgradevolmente infreddolito. 

Unisce le mani a coppa e ci soffia sopra cercando di tenerle calde, e le dita formicolano dolorosamente mentre il sangue circola.

Va al negozio più vicino e compra un pacco di noodles istantanei, un po’ di farina d'avena, cracker salati e alcuni cereali, insieme a caffè e tè, sommando a mente il costo e soppesandolo rispetto ai suoi magri guadagni della serata. Ci vuole una buona parte dei suoi soldi, e lui sorride nervosamente al cassiere mentre gli consegna le banconote arrotolate, rimpiangendo di vederle scomparire nella cassa. È un ragazzo troppo grosso con l’aria smunta e lo sguardo disperato. Anche senza che le sue rune siano visibili, rende nervosi i cassieri. Ha sempre paura che pensino che voglia rubare e che chiamino di nuovo la polizia.

Prende il suo sacchetto e torna alla casa che condivide con gli altri ragazzi. Sono diventati la sua famiglia, in qualche modo, mostrandogli i trucchi del mestiere e come tirarsi fuori dai guai con la polizia (di solito offrendo loro un omaggio della casa).

Stasera, sembra che sia il primo a rientrare; si siede sul suo materasso infilato nell'angolo di una delle stanze sul retro e apre avidamente i cracker. Prende una tazza di porcellana scheggiata che riporta un qualche riferimento a un film che non conosce e riscalda un po' d'acqua per il suo tè. Vorrebbe poter chiedere a Simon che cosa significa; è sicuro che Simon lo saprebbe. Ma la sua vita è divisa seccamente a metà tra un prima e un dopo. Simon fa parte del prima, quando aveva una famiglia, e forse non era amato proprio tanto, ma aveva un posto a cui apparteneva. Ora è alla deriva, solo e si degrada lentamente per rimanere in vita. Se mai si fosse sognato di poter tornare alla sua vecchia vita, di scivolarci dentro come in un vecchio guanto usato, ne è stato presto disilluso.

Nessuno lo vorrebbe ora.

Mentre prepara il tè, mangia lentamente i suoi cracker, uno dopo l'altro, cercando di far durare il pasto il più a lungo possibile, assaporando la sensazione di cibo nella stomaco. E’ affamato e mangiare è uno dei suoi pochi piaceri, ma essere affamati non significa stare per morire di fame. Stava in effetti morendo di fame prima, quando aveva ancora orgoglio e aveva cercato di guadagnarsi da vivere onestamente, ma le due cose non sono paragonabili. Neanche lontanamente.

Nasconde il resto dei cracker sotto il cuscino e avvolge con cura la bustina di tè per dopo. Se non lo lascia in infusione troppo a lungo, può riusarla qualche altra volta. Se è abbastanza disperato, può mangiare le foglie di tè. Wow, ha imparato un sacco di cose nuove e orribili vivendo qui.

Prende un piccolo sorso di tè, lasciandosi riscaldare dall'interno. Ha una coperta logora, ma non sarà sufficiente per tenerlo al caldo stanotte, non se la temperatura continua a scendere.  
Fortunatamente, il suo periodo di calore sta arrivando e questo garantisce sempre un maggiore introito, non che conservi granché memoria di quei momenti. Giorni che sfumano in notti, accettando un lavoro dopo l’altro. Un tempo temeva l’approssimarsi di quel periodo, e il modo in cui gli faceva perdere il controllo, ma ora è grato per i soldi in più e per il breve oblio che gli offre.

Ha finito il suo tè e lo stomaco brontola ancora; riscalda un altro po' d'acqua per i noodles. Prima beve il brodo e poi mangia la pasta uno spaghetto alla volta, finendoli anche troppo velocemente. Fissa tristemente la tazza vuota, ma per stasera ha finito di mangiare.

Pulisce la tazza con una vecchia maglietta, poi la mette sul pavimento accanto al suo letto. Il suo ventre ancora vuoto geme in segno di protesta, Alec si sdraia, si tira la sottile coperta sulle spalle e cerca di dormire un po'.

\---

Sta di nuovo lavorando per strada quando vede arrivare una bella auto nera. Non ne sapeva molto di auto prima, le aveva usate qualche volta per gli spostamenti, ma adesso ha imparato a individuare quelle costose. Alec si avvicina, assicurandosi di camminare in modo provocante. Il finestrino oscurato si abbassa e un bell'uomo dice: "Sei disponibile per stasera?"

Che modo incredibilmente educato di chiedere se Alec è una prostituta.

Alec ha imparato presto dagli altri ragazzi a non salire in auto con i clienti, ma è stata una notte moscia ed è disperato. Rallenta il passo e si avvicina con cautela. "Che cosa stai cercando?"

"Niente di selvaggio o di strano", promette l'uomo. Ha una voce sorprendentemente morbida, con le vocali arrotondate, un accenno di qualcosa che una volta avrebbe potuto essere un accento.

Alec aspetta il tempo di una pulsazione, due, poi si decide. "Dammi solo un minuto." Si precipita alla sua scorta di armi, infila lo stilo e il coltello nella tasca posteriore, poi torna alla macchina. La spada angelica la recupererà più tardi.

Fa un cenno con la testa a uno degli altri ragazzi per assicurarsi che prenda nota della macchina su cui Alec sta salendo. Se dovesse scomparire, il ragazzo può dare il numero di targa agli sbirri, non che quelli si preoccupino delle prostitute sparite. Lo aveva imparato nel modo peggiore quando uno dei suoi coinquilini non era rientrato, e lui era andato a denunciare la cosa al distretto locale, raccontando i dettagli che era in grado di ricordare ad un poliziotto annoiato che sorseggiava caffè stantio.

Cos’era per loro una prostituta Omega, se non un po’ di spazzatura in meno per le strade? Molti dei ragazzi che Alec aveva incontrato erano Omega che venivano da famiglie come la sua - crudeli e intolleranti. Il fatto che nella sua famiglia fossero Shadowhunter e che dovessero proteggere le persone aveva peggiorato le cose. Izzy lo aveva supplicato di restare, Jace gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato con lui, ma Alec non poteva far loro una cosa simile. Non poteva rischiare che il Clave togliesse le rune a tutti loro. Avrebbero lasciato che un Omega senza importanza fosse allontanato, ma un certo numero di Shadowhunter? Avrebbe potuto sembrare ribellione e il Clave sarebbe intervenuto rapidamente per eliminarli. Inoltre, Alec non vorrebbe mai vedere suo fratello o sua sorella vivere come lui.

L'uomo nella macchina ha un pizzetto accuratamente rifinito, lunghi capelli sistemati a cresta. Ha l’aria pericolosa, è bello, con quel tipo di manierismi eleganti che Alec associa alle persone abituate a ottenere ciò che vogliono. Cosa ci fa un uomo così in uno dei posti più squallidi di New York?

"Come ti chiami?" chiede l'uomo, una volta che Alec si avvicina a lui.

"Alec", risponde lui, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di mentire. Chissenefrega? Nessuno lo sta cercando.

"Quanto vuoi per la notte?"

E’ imbarazzante, ma non sa cosa rispondere. Nessuno lo ha mai cercato per una notte intera. Alec osserva gli anelli sulle dita dell'uomo, i sedili in pelle sotto di lui e sbotta, "Mille". Immediatamente, vorrebbe rimangiarsi la cifra, farsi piccolo per aver potuto pensare di valere così tanto. Ha appena perso la sua occasione.

"D’accordo", dice l'uomo e si allontana dal marciapiede.

Il cuore di Alec fa un balzo. D’accordo? Quanti soldi ha quest'uomo che può sganciare mille dollari a una prostituta Omega senza pensarci due volte?

Alec si lecca le labbra. "Come ti chiami?"

"Magnus Bane", dice l'uomo, con gli occhi che lampeggiano stranamente nel buio.

\---

L'appartamento di Magnus è elegante, eclettico, casualmente eccentrico alla maniera dei ricchi, e fa sentire Alec sudicio in un modo a cui non è abituato. I suoi vestiti sono perfettamente adatti per i vicoli e le strade dove passa la maggior parte del suo tempo.

Ne è passato molto dall’ultima volta che ha messo piede in una casa vera.

Cerca di non pensare a casa sua, a Izzy e Jace; fa troppo male pensare a quello che è stato costretto a lasciarsi alle spalle.

"Metà subito," dice Alec, temendo che Magnus gli rida in faccia, gli dica che era tutto uno scherzo, e così avrà sprecato la notte e tornerà a casa a mani vuote.

Magnus si avvicina ad un piccolo carrello da bar e prepara due drink. Fa scorrere un lento sguardo lungo il corpo di Alec, gli occhi scuri che lo accarezzano, valutando con curiosità, poi schiocca le dita. “Ecco”, dice.

Alec fa un respiro spezzato. Sente una grossa mazzetta di banconote apparire nella sua tasca. Uno stregone. Certo _, Magnus Bane_ . Era stato con alcuni stregoni, ma mai con il Sommo Stregone, e non era mai stato a casa di uno di loro, se questo è il posto in cui vive. Ma c'è una sensazione di luogo vissuto, un'aria spensierata, c’è una camicia drappeggiata sullo schienale del divano, il che suggerisce che abbia portato Alec nella sua residenza principale.

È altamente irregolare. Niente stasera è andato come Alec si aspettava, non che si stia lamentando. Ma gli lascia una sensazione di insicurezza e di qualcosa di sbagliato. Si è abituato a provare un vago senso di vergogna, di paura e di brama, ma pensava di aver fatto pace con quel sentire molto tempo fa.

Be’, sono dei bei soldi. Inoltre, il suo calore sta iniziando a stimolarlo sottopelle in modo sgradevole. Sarebbe bello passare il periodo in un vero letto per una volta, magari con qualcuno che, se Alec chiudesse gli occhi e facesse finta, potrebbe sembrare interessato a prendersi cura di lui, potrebbe forse volerlo come compagno. Non succederà mai, ma è comunque un bel pensiero.

Alec non si preoccupa di contare i soldi: è certo che Magnus lo abbia strapagato, e anche se così non fosse, è comunque più di quanto si sarebbe potuto ragionevolmente aspettare di guadagnare per stasera.

"Vuoi che mi tolga i vestiti?" dice, balbettando un po'. Non ha mai fatto niente del genere. Di solito, a quest’ora, starebbe pulendosi la bocca e passando al prossimo cliente.

"Un drink?" chiede Magnus, ignorando la sua domanda e tendendogli un bicchiere pieno per metà di liquido ambrato, che ondeggia ai lati.

"Non bevo", dice Alec. Non sta mentendo - non ha mai bevuto prima e tuttora non beve. Bere al lavoro offusca i sensi ed è un buon modo per finire ammazzato o in un posto dove non hai accettato di stare.

A differenza della maggior parte delle lezioni, Alec questa non ha dovuto impararla personalmente. In una notte terribile e oscura, il suo compagno di stanza era scomparso, per poi riapparire trascinato in casa dagli altri ragazzi, il viso gonfio e insanguinato; con mani tremanti aveva premuto degli stracci sulle sue ferite e si era chiesto se questo era il finale inevitabile di tutte le loro vite. Un errore, il fidarsi del cliente sbagliato, una decisione imprudente, e si finiva con respiri spezzati, sangue tra i denti e intorno alle gengive, e sotto le unghie.

Sta correndo un cazzo di rischio a stare qui, ma Magnus - a volte ci sono solo persone che accendono una scintilla in te, e Alec pensava da tempo che in lui non fosse rimasto niente.

"Di più per me", dice Magnus e si siede sul divano, appoggiandosi all'indietro in quel modo antipatico, come il monarca del suo piccolo regno. Osserva Alec, valutando, forse percependo il suo disagio. "Spogliati."

Alec spera che Magnus non si aspetti uno spettacolo; non c’è molto da guardare. Si toglie la camicia e non sapendo bene cosa farne, la piega e la posa sul pavimento accanto a lui.

Magnus emette un suono che suona sospettosamente come uno sbuffo.

Alec apre la cerniera dei jeans, li spinge in basso e capisce subito il suo errore: si è dimenticato di togliersi le scarpe prima. Imbarazzato, si siede e si toglie le scarpe da ginnastica e le calze consumate, poi si toglie i pantaloni. Ed è in piedi, nudo e tremante nell'appartamento di uno sconosciuto, con la faccia arrossata e tentando di non coprirsi.

Magnus finisce entrambi i drink e apre la cerniera dei pantaloni, solleva i fianchi e li tira giù.

E ora sono su un territorio familiare. Alec sente tutti i muscoli del suo corpo sciogliersi; questo è un linguaggio che Alec è in grado di parlare.

Cade in ginocchio, strisciando verso Magnus, soddisfatto di vedere il suo respiro accelerare, le sue pupille stringersi nella penombra. Le tende sono aperte, il cielo nero come l'inchiostro oltre le luci della città.

Appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia di Magnus e le allontana, sistemandosi nello spazio in mezzo.

Non è uno che va per il sottile, in genere non ha il tempo per farlo. Afferra il grosso cazzo di Magnus, ne lecca la fessura, assapora il liquido sulla punta. Magnus risucchia un respiro e Alec lo guarda attraverso le sue ciglia scure, offrendo a Magnus l'unico tipo di spettacolo che conosce mentre lo ingoia. Sente Magnus colpire il fondo della sua gola e deliberatamente rilassa la bocca. Increspa le guance, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, fino a quando il cazzo di Magnus quasi gli sfugge di bocca, poi lo accoglie di nuovo.

Lo lascia uscire completamente con un pop osceno, poi si china e lecca una striscia di pelle dalle palle di Magnus alla punta del suo cazzo prima di ingoiarlo di nuovo, assaporando il gemito gutturale che risuona nel petto di lui, il modo in cui getta la testa indietro, incapace di guardare Alec più a lungo.

Alec fa un lavoro veloce su di lui, ingoia e succhia, troppo ansioso per usare molta finezza. Magnus gli tira i capelli e Alec allontana la sua mano, succhia più forte finché non sente Magnus venirgli in gola, caldo e amaro.

Si risiede e si asciuga il mento, sperando nervosamente di aver dato a Magnus qualcosa che valga i suoi soldi.

A giudicare da come è abbandonato sul divano, dal modo assente con cui si aggrappa ai cuscini, le gambe divaricate, Alec ci è riuscito.

Con lo stomaco in subbuglio aspetta che Magnus si ricomponga. Lui fa un paio di respiri tremanti, si siede e dice: "Il lubrificante è sul letto, vai a prepararti. Mettiti a quattro zampe e aspettami. "

Alec ubbidisce.

\---

Alec si prepara, anche se non ha molto lavoro da fare.

Si apre tutte le sere prima di uscire al lavoro, nel caso in cui abbia un cliente a cui non piace aspettare. Lo aveva imparato nel modo più duro, e dopo che quel particolare cliente aveva finito con lui non aveva potuto lavorare per tre notti. Ricorda di essere tornato a casa zoppicando, la schiena contratta e bruciante, ogni fitta di dolore che gli risaliva la spina dorsale come un fulmine. Sofferente e indolenzito, quando era tornato a casa aveva strappato un pezzo di stoffa e aveva pulito via le tracce di sangue.

Spinge due dita dentro di sé, quindi ne aggiunge un terzo fino a quando non si sente morbido e bagnato, pronto per Magnus. Striscia sul letto lussuoso, lenzuola di seta che scivolano sotto le sue mani e le sue ginocchia, e aspetta, esposto.

Il pavimento cigola dietro di lui mentre Magnus entra, gettando gli abiti a terra con noncuranza, e Alec si sente di nuovo un po' stupido per aver piegato così attentamente i suoi vestiti logori. Magnus probabilmente avrà riso di lui per tutto il tempo.

Sussulta quando sente una mano calda che gli scivola dal fianco fino al petto, circondando un capezzolo e pizzicandolo bruscamente. Fa un respiro profondo al dolore acuto che sente. Il profumo Alpha di Magnus gli riempie le narici, muschiato e quasi opprimente, e contro la sua volontà, il suo corpo risponde, e il desiderio supera l'imbarazzo. Ha il culo bagnato e dolorante. Si è vergognato per così tanto tempo del suo status di Omega, ha cercato di nasconderlo quando lo ha scoperto, e in seguito, lo ha usato per attirare i clienti che volevano abusare di un Omega Shadowhunter; adesso non è sicuro di cosa fare quando Magnus geme con aria di apprezzamento. Sente una lingua disegnargli cerchi intorno all’ano, leccando via i rivoli di liquido che gli colano lungo le cosce.

"Hai un sapore così buono", dice Magnus alle sue spalle e Alec non sa cosa dire, non pensa di poter parlare, anche se lo sapesse. Nessuno lo ha mai toccato in questo modo. Non è mai stato in discussione ciò che fa stare bene lui, ma solo ciò che piace ai clienti.

"Apriti per me, mio piccolo Omega", dice Magnus da dietro di lui prima di infilargli dentro tutta la lingua e leccare in profondità, ed ecco lì, il gioco è finito. Alec si sente stringere lo stomaco, le palle contrarsi e viene silenziosamente, il culo stretto intorno alla lingua calda di Magnus.

Magnus lo abbassa sul letto, incredibilmente morbido sotto il suo corpo dolorante. Alec non pensa di aver mai provato qualcosa di così morbido, non all'istituto, e certamente non dopo. È una cosa pericolosa a cui abituarsi. Dubita che ne godrà mai più, dopo che questa notte sarà finita.

Magnus gli infila un dito su per il culo, affondandolo in lui che è ammorbidito, bagnato e gocciolante. In risposta, Alec rotola sullo stomaco e allarga le gambe invitandolo. Certo, per mille dollari, Magnus vorrà più di un pompino approssimativo e si mangerà Alec per intero.

Magnus tira fuori il dito: Alec sente la punta arrotondata del suo cazzo premere alla propria entrata e si concentra sul respirare in modo regolare mentre quello fa breccia lentamente in lui, causandogli un po’ di dolore, anche se è preparato. Magnus è grosso, più grosso di qualsiasi altro Alpha che abbia mai preso.

Ci vuole una vita perché Magnus sia completamente dentro, le palle attaccate al culo di Alec, e non gli dà il tempo di abituarsi, si tira indietro finché non è quasi del tutto fuori, e poi spinge di nuovo a fondo, in un ritmo punitivo. Alec urla mentre Magnus inclina i fianchi, colpendo quel punto dentro di lui che gli fa offuscare la vista e vedere le stelle.

"Dì che sei mio" gli dice Magnus all’orecchio, con voce bassa e ruvida.

“Tuo”, ansima Alec, “sono tuo.”

"Dì che sarai sempre mio."

"Sarò sempre tuo", ribatte Alec, senza fiato, senza pensare troppo. E’ perduto nella sensazione, la sensazione di Magnus dentro di lui, intorno a lui, le gambe che gli circondano morbidamente la schiena.

Magnus spinge particolarmente in profondità, e Alec, incapace di venire di nuovo così presto, geme ad alta voce.

Come se Magnus fosse lì per sfidare tutte le sue aspettative, Alec sente la familiare stretta al ventre, e il proprio cazzo gocciolare. Abbassa la mano per toccarsi, ma Magnus lo scaccia. Prende il cazzo di Alec in mano e lo accarezza una volta, due volte, e poi, con sua grande sorpresa, Alec viene di nuovo, registrando a malapena la sensazione di Magnus che lo riempie, facendo gonfiare la propria sacca di seme.

È questo che succede nelle coppie legate? si chiede Alec. Scopano e si riempiono per tutto il periodo del calore, poi si stringono l’un l’altro a letto, esausti e sconvolti mentre vanno calmandosi?

Alec non lo sa, probabilmente non lo saprà mai. Ma sdraiato accanto a Magnus, può permettersi diimmaginarlo.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE!
> 
> In questo capitolo viene descritto molto crudamente uno stupro. La scena è segnalata in inizio e fine ed è in grassetto, può essere saltata senza che la narrazione ne risenta, pur aggiungendo un elemento di grande drammaticità.

Il vento freddo lo sta tormentando, ciò che ha addosso lo tiene a malapena a bada. I soldi in più che Magnus gli ha dato gli hanno permesso di comprare un’altra coperta e alcune felpe col cappuccio, che, se se le mette una sopra l'altra, lo tengono quasi al caldo. Non vede l'ora chela notte sia finita, così può tornare a casa, avvolgersi nella sua nuova coperta e chiudere gli occhi.

Magnus era stato gentile, probabilmente molto più di quanto qualcuno come lui meritasse. Gli aveva lasciato passare la notte da lui, gli aveva permesso di addormentarsi nel suo bel letto, l'aveva rimandato per la sua strada con una tazza di caffè, calda e dolce, e molti più soldi di quanti avessero concordato. Alec non era felice, esattamente, ma era la sensazione più simile alla felicità di quanto potesse ricordare da molto tempo.

Ora è tornato sulla strada, ma con una rete di sicurezza rappresentata da un po’ di denaro che gli offre qualche speranza, invece della sensazione sottesa di paura costante in cui vive di solito.

Il suo calore avrebbe dovuto iniziare ieri. Pensava di aver sentito qualche sintomo la sera prima, ma ora si sente bene, lucido ed energico. Quindi presume che fosse un falso allarme. Potrebbe chiedere informazioni al suo compagno di stanza più tardi, ma così tanti di quei ragazzi omega non sanno molto di se stessi o di come funzionano i loro cicli ormonali. Segreti di cui si vergognavano e di cui parlavano raramente, provenendo tutti da famiglie che trovavano la cosa _estremamente vergognosa_.

Qualcuno si avvicina dalla sua sinistra. Un completo sgualcito, la punta delle scarpe consumata, spalle curve - sicuramente qualcuno che lo approccia furtivamente per la vergogna, sono la sua specialità. Alec si appoggia al lato dell'edificio e cerca di apparire seducente nonostante non riesca a sentire le dita dei piedi.

Sembra che abbia un appuntamento.

\---

Alec ha avuto una buona serata, qualche lavoretto veloce mentre ripensava ad occhi scuri e lenzuola stravaganti, a mani morbide che artigliavano i suoi fianchi abbastanza da lasciargli dei lividi. Era stato sufficiente per farlo venire mentre veniva scopato brutalmente, le mani che bruciavano mentre si teneva al muro di mattoni. Viene sempre pagato di più se viene; ai clienti piace pensare che voglia davvero essere lì.

Saluta alcuni dei ragazzi già rientrati per la notte, va dritto in camera sua e prende il piccolo sacchetto di cibo che ha comprato tornando a casa. Si è fermato in un negozio dell'usato e ha acquistato come un raro piacere un paio di ciotole spaiate e una piastra per scaldare il cibo.

Scalda l'acqua per la farina d'avena, apre una lattina di fagioli e li mangia direttamente dal barattolo, affamato dopo quasi un'intera giornata senza cibo, mentre aspetta che l'acqua bolla.

"Ehi", dice Sebastian, un nuovo arrivato nel loro gruppo, appoggiato alla porta aperta. Alec cerca di andare d’accordo con tutti, ma non si fida di Sebastian. C’è qualcosa in lui che lo fa sentire a disagio, all’erta, come se non ci si potesse fidare di lui. Segue sempre Alec con gli occhi, calcolatore e fin troppo interessato. Raramente esce, per lo più organizza i ragazzi, li sorveglia e alla fine della nottata riscuote da loro una mazzetta di gran lunga eccessiva.

"E’ andata bene stasera?" dice Alec pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.

Sebastian alza le spalle. "Abbastanza bene." Osserva le nuove ciotole e la piastra di Alec, con invidia. "Non bene come a te, ovviamente."

"Sono stato fortunato," dice Alec con nonchalance, cercando di fare l’indifferente. Se Magnus ritornasse, non vuole che se lo prenda Sebastian. Magnus è una brava persona e anche se non volesse più Alec,può provare qualcuno nuovo - il cuore di Alec si stringe un po’ al pensiero - potrebbe sicuramente avere di meglio di Sebastian.

"Perché non mi mostri come hai fatto ad avere una mancia così buona?” dice Sebastian, entrando nella stanza e sedendosi accanto ad Alec.

Alec sussulta e cerca automaticamente di farsi più piccolo. Sa che non è sempre stato così, sa che c'è stato un tempo in cui teneva la testa alta e combatteva, ma la vita è stata troppo crudele con lui. Ha imparato che perderà sempre, e fa meno male arrendersi e accettare i pugni che gli vengono inferti.

“Sono un po' stanco,” tenta di dire Alec, allontanandosi dalla mano di Sebastian che lo afferra per un braccio.

Per un secondo, la rabbia divampa negli occhi di Sebastian, con una furia sproporzionata rispetto al sommesso rifiuto. Da quando è arrivato qui ha dimostrato chiaramente che ha un debole per Alec, e Alec ha cercato di chiarire che non è interessato. Finora, ha incassato tutti i rifiuti di Alec con discreta grazia, ma continua ancora a provarci.

Rapidamente come è apparsa, la rabbia si attenua e un sorriso viscido spiana il viso di Sebastian. "Un'altra volta, allora " dice piano, alzandosi per andarsene.

"Sì, forse" dice Alec, e si passa una mano tra i capelli. La sua farina d'avena è diventata fredda e Alec non ha più fame, ma non può permettersi di sprecare cibo.

\---

La mattina dopo si sente stanco e nauseato. Deve aver preso qualcosa, pensa, maledicendo la sua sfortuna. _Ovviamente_. Perché cazzo la sua vita funziona così?

Si sciacqua la bocca e si lava come meglio può. La doccia è rotta, arrugginita e chiaramente c’era qualcosa che ci viveva dentro prima che lui si trasferisse in quella stanza, ma l’acqua corrente ce l'ha, ed è una sistemazione di gran lunga migliore di quanto abbia diritto di aspettarsi. Prima di questo, dormiva nei vicoli e nelle stazioni degli autobus.

Può sempre andare peggio, si dice, e cerca di svegliarsi. Si prepara una tazza di tè e inizia la giornata. Deve lavare i vestiti di buon mattino: ci metteranno un'eternità ad asciugarsi nell'aria fredda, e vuole fermarsi in biblioteca per finire il libro che ha iniziato la settimana scorsa. Sta morendo dalla voglia di sapere come va a finire. Alec avrebbe voluto prenderlo in prestito, ma ha bisogno di un indirizzo valido per avere una tessera della biblioteca, come gli ha spiegato il bibliotecario di turno, con gli occhi spalancati e tristi. Quindi legge i libri alcuni capitoli alla volta, quando riesce a ritagliarsi qualche ora libera nella sua routine quotidiana, ma ama comunque la biblioteca. Il calore, il lieve sentore di muffa dei libri, la quiete spezzata solo dal morbido ticchettare dei tasti del computer.

Ragionevolmente, Alec sa che non può continuare in questo modo. Non vivrà a lungo.

Se è molto fortunato, diventerà come uno dei ragazzi più grandi – non più dell’età per far parte della categoria dei ragazzi in affitto, troppo vecchio per catturare l'attenzione di uomini in cerca di una giovane compagnia omega, ma troppo testardo per morire, tirando avanti in una vita misera ai margini, gettando via un giorno dopo l’altro. Se è sfortunato, beh. Ha bisogno di fare un test. Vergognosamente, si è dimenticato di usare un preservativo con Magnus, in tutto il suo entusiasmo per il desiderio di essere scopato dall'alpha. Gesù, è uno dei motivi per cui gli omega non sono in grado di prendersi cura di se stessi. Forse i suoi genitori avevano ragione, e gli omega non erano tagliati per essere Shadowhunters, non ci si poteva fidare di lui per guardare le spalle di Jace e Izzy. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fossero rimasti feriti perché lui era troppo debole, o si distraeva facilmente o era eccessivamente emotivo.

Alec finisce il suo tè e pensa di mangiare qualcosa, ma non gli va niente, anche solo il pensare al cibo lo fa sentire un po’ nauseato.

Indossa i suoi vestiti più puliti e raccoglie i suoi pochi magri averi per sciacquarli nel lavandino.

\---

Qualche settimana dopo, è tornato nel suo angolo preferito quando un’auto familiare si ferma. Alec respinge la sua crescente eccitazione e cerca di far finta di niente, ma è Magnus e non può negare di aver pensato a lui, probabilmente più di quanto sia salutare. Il finestrino si abbassa.

“Sali” dice Magnus, sorridendogli. "A meno che tu non sia troppo occupato."

"Beh, ho il taccuino pieno”, dice Alec, guardando su e giù per la strada vuota.

“Dovrei prima fissare un appuntamento con la tua segretaria?"

Sebastian gira l'angolo e si ferma bruscamente, guardando Alec sporgersi verso il finestrino aperto. 

"Probabilmente potrei infilarti nella lista” dice Alec scherzosamente, respingendo il suo crescente disagio al percepire lo sguardo di Sebastian che lo fissa sulla nuca.

“Guarda che fortuna!” dice Magnus, con voce morbida.

Alec sta infrangendo per Magnus tutte le regole del mestiere, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene troppo. Ogni parte del suo corpo sta urlando verso Magnus, morendo dalla voglia di stare di nuovo con lui, e non avrebbe mai pensato, nemmeno in un milione di anni, che Magnus lo rivolesse un’altra volta. Salta in macchina, con lo stomaco che freme.

Ignorando la vocina che gli sussurra in testa che è davvero molto stupido, si accomoda per la corsa e cerca disperatamente di non farsi troppe illusioni.

Fallendo miseramente.

\---

  
Non appena varcano la porta principale, Magnus gli si avvicina, spogliandolo lentamente. "Esattamente, quante felpe hai addosso?" chiede, togliendogli la terza.

"Fuori fa freddo" dice semplicemente Alec. Non che ci fosse qualcuno in giro su cui far colpo, comunque, prima che arrivasse Magnus.

"Ah, eccoti qui,” dice Magnus mentre apre la cerniera dell'ultimo strato e vede il petto nudo di Alec, e gli bacia le spalle. “Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te,” mormora Magnus contro il suo collo e Alec inclina la testa all'indietro, dandogli più spazio, mentre Magnus depone baci e morsi dalla sua spalla alla sua mascella. Stringe il viso di Alec tra le sue mani e Alec potrebbe piangere, per la tenerezza del gesto; non si è mai sentito così speciale, così desiderato.

Si dirigono verso la camera finché Magnus non lo spinge sul letto, spogliandosi a sua volta, lo apre lentamente, quindi scivola dentro di lui come se fosse destinato a essere lì, come se Alec fosse stato creato per lui. Magnus lo scopa cautamente, le sue mani tengono divaricate le ginocchia di Alec, punteggiate da piccole cicatrici bianche sbiadite.

L'ultima volta che l’hanno fatto, è stato fantastico, una rivelazione, ma questa volta è ...

Gli pungono gli occhi e si morde il labbro, respirando affannosamente. Distoglie lo sguardo, ma Magnus lo segue, gli bacia l'angolo degli occhi, bagnato di lacrime. "Ti volevo così tanto", dice Magnus. Spinge particolarmente in profondità e Alec geme in segno di apprezzamento. "Dì che sei mio" dice Magnus.

"Sono tuo" riesce a boccheggiare Alec.

"Dì che sarai sempre mio."

E oh, dannazione, Alec è così fregato, si farà _distruggere il_ _cuore_ , perché lo dice sul serio, intende ogni singola parola. "Sarò sempre tuo", confessa.

\---

Al mattino, Magnus si gira e lo guarda attentamente, con un’espressione guardinga. Non c’è niente di simile al calore della notte scorsa o della volta precedente. Si china e lo annusa attentamente. "Penso che dovresti andartene."

Alec, col cuore che rimbomba, si mette a sedere. "Ho-ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" balbetta, poi vorrebbe schiaffeggiarsi. Naturalmente, ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Succede sempre. Non è quello che tutti gli hanno detto per tutta la sua vita?

Alec si alza dal letto e si infila i vestiti, vergognandosi e non sapendo esattamente perché. Spera di essere pagato per ieri sera. Non hanno nemmeno parlato della sua parcella. Magnus lo rende così fottutamente stupido.

Magnus gli porge una mazzetta di denaro e Alec se la mette in tasca, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi. Dopo la scorsa notte, aveva pensato. Beh, non importa cosa avesse pensato. Alla luce del giorno, Magnus deve vederlo per quello che è: una puttana a buon mercato, uno Shadowhunter caduto in disgrazia, un omega finito. Anche se trovare un compagno è qualcosa che Alec ha sempre voluto, nessun onesto cittadino lo vorrebbe ora, e certamente non il Sommo Stregone Bane.

Quando è alla porta e sta per uscire, Magnus siede sul divano, fissando i propri pugni serrati, la mascella contratta.

La sua voce lo ferma sui suoi passi. "Perché non mi hai detto che avevi già un compagno?”

Alec alza lo sguardo, troppo sorpreso per ricordare che ha paura di guardare Magnus negli occhi e vedere il suo disgusto. "Cosa intendi dire?"

Lo sguardo di Magnus è duro. “Il tuo odore è cambiato dall'ultima volta. Non me ne sono accorto ieri sera. Hai l’odore di un omega accoppiato e un omega con un compagno che ... “

Non deve finire per forza. Nonostante le poche preziose informazioni che circolano sugli omega, anche Alec sa che un omega accoppiato che tradisce il suo alfa è un anatema, qualcosa di così sporco e sconvolgente che non si può praticamente sentire.

Alec si stringe nelle spalle con aria perplessa. Non sa cosa dire. "Non ho un compagno”, dice e se ne va. Non aggiunge che nessuno ha mai voluto essere il suo compagno, neanche lontanamente.

\---

**ATTENZIONE: DESCRIZIONE DI STUPRO**

\---

  
Oggi è troppo stanco per farsi rompere le scatole da Sebastian. Voleva andare in biblioteca, ma non poteva recarsi nel suo santuario e contaminarlo con ricordi spiacevoli. Invece, è seduto sul bordo del materasso con Sebastian in piedi incombente su di lui, che lo fissa con aria aggressiva. "Non sono interessato", dice Alec con voce sorda.

"Dovresti essere più gentile con me. Potrei prendermi cura di un omega come te", dice Sebastian. "Nessun alfa ti prenderà. Sono l'unica possibilità che hai."

Alec sbuffa. Non è che Sebastian sia in condizioni migliori delle sue, è solo più nuovo nella strada. Eppure, è affascinante in un suo modo orribile e ha già più di un paio di ragazzi che lavorano per lui. Alec non è interessato a quello che offre, a nessun livello, e non lo sarà mai. E’ dato che è distratto e triste, non riesce a percepire il pericolo strisciante e a mettere Sebastian al suo posto.

La faccia di Sebastian si aggronda e spinge Alec sul letto.

"Che cazzo?" dice Alec, cercando di alzarsi.

“Lo so che eri con quello che ti paga bene, ieri sera," sogghigna Sebastian. "Voglio solo sapere cosa hai che lo fa tornare da te.”

Alec respinge la sensazione di paura e il disgusto e fa per dare una spinta contro il petto di Sebastian, ma la malnutrizione quasi costante e il fatto che non si è più allenato da quando è arrivato qui lo hanno lasciato incredibilmente indifeso. Non è neppure una posizione in cui ci si possa difendere facilmente, la sua, sdraiato sulla schiena con Sebastian sopra di lui, e Sebastian probabilmente lo sa. 

La sua mente si svuota, invasa da un rumore statico, mentre cerca di elaborare il fatto che Sebastian lo sta spogliando e gli sta allargando le gambe, e questo accadrà, che gli piaccia o no. E’ la stessa posizione in cui si trovava la scorsa notte con Magnus, la prima volta che qualcuno lo aveva scopato faccia a faccia senza cercare di fingere che lui fosse qualcun altro o qualcuno da umiliare.

Ma non è come ieri, non c'è preparazione, e per quanto Alec sia ancora allargato dalla scorsa notte, non è abbastanza. Farà male. Graffia la faccia di Sebastian, e Sebastian lo schiaffeggia duramente perché sta facendo il difficile. Stordito, con le orecchie che fischiano, Alec grida mentre Sebastian lo scopa, lacerandolo dall'interno. Sta bruciando, il sangue è caldo e gocciola, mentre Sebastian spinge in lui senza pensare, gemendo di piacere. Alec smette di combattere, le ginocchia tremanti, mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra sporca. Presto nevicherà.

Amava la neve, un tempo. Quando avevano finito con il loro allenamento quotidiano, a volte sua madre lasciava lui e Izzy uscire a giocare. Avrebbero costruito pupazzi e disegnato angeli nella neve chiamandoli coi nomi degli angeli veri. Poi Jace era venuto a vivere con lui, inizialmente imbronciato e distaccato, ma poi aveva finito per uscire con loro, anche se riluttante. La prima volta Alec aveva dato il via ad una battaglia a palle di neve, e nonostante il suo nervosismo e la strana sensazione di tremore che il nuovo ragazzo gli dava, aveva lanciato una palla contro Jace.

Jace aveva alzato lo sguardo, indignato. Alec gliene aveva lanciata un’altra e aveva continuato fino a quando Jace aveva riso, a pieni polmoni, e completamente felice. Alec si era innamorato un po’ allora, prima ancora di sapere cosa significasse o persino di poter dare un nome a quel sentimento. Izzy si era unita a loro e tutti avevano giocato fino al tramonto, per poi arrancare, mezzo congelati e felici, verso casa.

Alec odia pensare a quei momenti incontaminati e luminosi con Sebastian sopra di lui, mentre il suo corpo brucia come se fosse marchiato con un attizzatoio rovente. Ma non può vivere con quello che sta succedendo adesso, quindi si ritira dentro di sé fino a quando non può più farlo, fino a quando Sebastian non spinge così forte da farlo quasi sollevare dal materasso e arriva profondamente dentro di lui. Alec piange mentre Sebastian si tira fuori, sente sperma e sangue fuoriuscire da lui, rovinando la coperta nuova che ha comprato la scorsa settimana. Pensa che dovrà immergerla in acqua fredda

Rotola su un fianco, ripiegandosi su se stesso, gemendo di dolore, così esausto che riesce a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti. 

"Io non sono un alfa" gli sussurra Sebastian nell'orecchio, "ma posso riempirti come potrebbe fare il tuo compagno."

Non ha un compagno, pensa Alec attraverso la fitta nebbia nella sua mente. Tutti continuano a _dirlo_ , ma--

Alec fa respiri profondi e tremanti. Il lenzuolo sotto la sua testa è intriso di sudore. Non ha idea di cosa stia parlando Sebastian finché non lo vede stringere un pugno. Oh, _no_ . No, no, no. Alec cerca di trascinarsi via, con le mani che artigliano inutilmente le lenzuola, mentre Sebastian lo tira indietro.

Urla, mentre Sebastian gli infila il pugno dentro.

  
\---

**FINE SCENA**

\---

Alec prende tutto quello che entra nello zaino, e il resto lo lascia indietro. Se ha qualche possibilità di entrare in un rifugio stasera, deve mettersi in fila presto. Non può passare un'altra notte qui.

Sebastian se n'è andato poco fa mentre Alec fissava la finestra, la mente vuota.

Rotola e cerca di alzarsi una volta, fallisce e si sostiene contro il muro mentre si raddrizza meglio che può. Raccoglie la coperta e la sciacqua lentamente sotto il rubinetto, cercando disperatamente di togliere il sangue. Vorrebbe buttarla via, bruciarla, ma con le temperature gelide da record, potrebbe essere l'unica cosa tra lui e la morte per assideramento.

Prova prima il rifugio in Saratoga Avenue, ma dalla lunga fila capisce che è inutile. Sudando e tremando per l’adrenalina e la paura, riesce a percorrere sei isolati fino al rifugio successivo, solo per mancare l’entrata per cinque minuti. Il sole sta tramontando e il tempo utile sta finendo.

Ha portato con sé tutto il suo cibo, ma si sente troppo male per mangiare.

A malapena in grado di camminare, barcolla verso il vicolo più vicino e pensa con desiderio al riposo. Quanto potrebbe essere brutto? Sembra che potrebbe offrirgli un po’ di pace. Dormire e non svegliarsi mai più ha un certo fascino, ma Alec è sempre stato e sarà sempre uno Shadowhunter. Costruito, come ricorda a se stesso ogni giorno, per sopravvivere e proteggere. Stasera può fare almeno una di queste cose, quindi continua a camminare per tenersi caldo, nonostante il dolore acuto e i muscoli roventi.

Se vuole sopravvivere alla notte, deve continuare a muoversi.

Si spinge così lontano da perdere traccia di dove si trova. Ha perso la sensibilità negli arti ore fa, e continua a tenersi avvolto nella coperta. Le strade sono per lo più deserte, ma quelli che passano si scostano da lui, lanciandogli sguardi di disapprovazione.

Alec batte le palpebre mentre fissa l'orizzonte, si rende conto che il cielo sta diventando grigio, il primo raggio di sole si fa strada attraverso l'oscurità. I muscoli delle sue gambe si irrigidiscono e lui barcolla verso la superficie solida più vicina, un muro di mattoni, scivolando verso il basso fino a quando finisce a terra rabbrividendo. Mentalmente e fisicamente esausto, chiude gli occhi, incapace di andare oltre. Più che altro si sente dispiaciuto di non rivedere mai più Izzy o Jace. Avrebbe voluto vedere la neve con loro un'ultima volta.

Il suo ultimo pensiero è riservato a Magnus, sempre Magnus. Non avevano ancora chiuso l'uno con l'altro.

Accanto a lui, si apre una porta e si sente una voce, "Alec? Alec!”

Forti braccia si infilano sotto le sue, e si sente per metà trasportato, per metà trascinato all’interno di un posto caldo, sicuro e così dolorosamente familiare che Alec, finalmente, si concede di addormentarsi.

\---

  
Quando si sveglia, il sole sta tramontando, ed è in un letto. Le lenzuola ora sono blu, ma è inequivocabilmente familiare, quel profumo di sandalo con una nota leggermente speziata che persiste nelle lenzuola. Una voce bassa sta parlando fuori. Si siede, facendo una smorfia al sentire i muscoli tirare e contrarsi in segno di protesta. E’ stato Magnus a trovarlo stamattina e a portarlo dentro, ma una parte di lui lo sapeva già. Forse inconsciamente, era sempre venuto in questa direzione.

Alec si rende conto che i vestiti gli sono stati tolti mentre dormiva e stringe le coperte più a sé. Ci tiene, a Magnus, ma non può. Non adesso. Probabilmente dovrebbe andare a dare una spiegazione, prima che Magnus si arrabbi di nuovo, e lo perda per sempre come cliente.

Sta cercando i suoi vestiti quando la porta si apre e Magnus entra. "Cosa stai facendo?"

Alec tiene gli occhi bassi, incerto su quello che Magnus vuole sentire. “Dovrei, uh. Probabilmente dovrei togliermi dai piedi. Hai fatto abbastanza. " Ed è vero. Magnus è stato molto più gentile di quanto Alec meriti, l’ha trattato meglio di quanto Alec abbia il diritto di aspettarsi.

“Ho un’amica che sta venendo a darti un’occhiata. E’ un'infermiera."

Alec scuote la testa. "Sto bene", mente.

Magnus esita, sembrando insolitamente cauto. “Ti ho cambiato i vestiti." E quando Alec si irrigidisce, aggiunge in fretta, “L'ho fatto con la magia. Non ti ho toccato."

Così Magnus lo sa. Sa cosa Alec ha lasciato che Sebastian gli facesse, e anche se la sua opinione di lui non potesse già essere più bassa di prima, ora deve davvero pensare che Alec faccia schifo. Alec avvolge le braccia attorno a sé e cerca di respirare.

"So che non siamo esattamente amici e non devi dirmi cosa è successo", dice calmo Magnus, "ma dovresti parlarne con qualcuno".

È così patetico che Alec riesce a malapena a dirlo, le parole gli rimangono bloccate da qualche parte in gola, ma si costringe a confessare: "Non ho nessuno".

Magnus lo guarda intensamente ora. "Dov'è il tuo compagno?"

Se possibile, Alec prova a farsi ancora più piccolo. Tutti sembrano pensare che abbia un compagno, ma non è mai stato accoppiato, nemmeno in procinto di esserlo. "Non ce l’ho.”

Magnus sembra turbato. “Forse Catarina avrà una spiegazione, quando ti darà un'occhiata. Rimani almeno fino ad allora, poi potrai andartene se lo vuoi davvero. Non tengo le persone qui contro la loro volontà."

Alec odia disturbare Magnus ancora, e non ha idea di quanto Catarina si farà pagare per i suoi servigi, ma non ha molta scelta.

Deve scoprire cosa c'è che non va in lui.

\---- 

Catarina ha le mani calde e una voce rassicurante mentre esamina Alec lentamente, spiegando di preciso cosa farà prima di muoversi, mantenendo il contatto il più minimale possibile. Lo esorta ad andare dalla polizia, il che fa stringere il petto di Alec con una paura gelida. Non l'hanno mai aiutato prima, perché dovrebbero farlo adesso?

"Va bene, va bene", dice lei, emettendo suoni rilassanti mentre Alec ansima a grandi boccate d'aria in preda al panico. "Non devi fare nulla che non vuoi." Stende la mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, ma non fa alcun tentativo di toccarlo.

Alec annuisce con la testa e fa avanzare lentamente la propria mano attraverso la trapunta fino a quando non è stretta tra le sue.

“Ho riparato le lacerazioni e i danni fisici che il tuo _iratze_ non aveva ancora curato, e Alec, per favore non preoccuparti del feto – sta benissimo. I bambini sono molto resistenti. "

La visione di Alec si restringe, il suo corpo diventa insensibile. Catarina si spaventa un po’ quando Alec le stringe la mano troppo forte, ma non riesce a mollare. "Quale feto, dove?”. E’ la frase più strana che abbia mai pronunciato, e dire che i clienti gli hanno chiesto cose davvero bizzarre.

Lei batte le palpebre. "Non lo sapevi?"

"Non posso ..."

"È ancora presto, Alec." Cerca le parole giuste. "Questo bambino... è di chi ti ha fatto questo?"

“E’ successo solo ieri", dice Alec. "Non potrebbe ..."

"No, sei di alcune settimane."

"Non c'è stato ..." inizia a dire Alec, poi si ferma. C'è solo una persona con cui ha fatto sesso senza protezione. Solo Magnus. _Oh Dio_. Magnus lo _odierà_.

Proprio allora, Magnus bussa. "Tutto a posto, posso entrare?"

“Certo”, dice Alec. E’ più o meno vestito, indossa i pantaloni puliti di un pigiama di cotone e una maglietta morbida. Non sono suoi e rappresentano solo un’ulteriore porzione del debito insormontabile che ha con Magnus. Se continua così, Alec dovrà diventare il suo servitore personale, imparare a coltivare la terra e donargli il raccolto in autunno.

“Ho cercato di trovarti un posto da qualche parte. Ovviamente, puoi restare qui fino a quando non ti troveremo una sistemazione adeguata, ” dice Magnus, tenendo distrattamente in mano il suo cellulare.

"Magnus", dice Catarina, con voce tagliente, "non puoi mandare un omega gravido in un rifugio." Alec non sapeva che la voce dolce di Catarina potesse anche suonare così severa e trasale. Anni passati ad essere sminuito e criticato da sua madre hanno generato quel movimento involontario.

Può vedere che Magnus è rimasto colpito. È quasi comico vederlo fare i conti mentalmente. E’ andato a letto con Magnus la prima notte del suo calore, e la mattina dopo aveva l’odore di un omega accoppiato. Sono entrambi così fottutamente stupidi. Come hanno fatto a non accorgersene?

Magnus deglutisce. "È impossibile. Io ho già una compagna. "

Per la seconda volta, Alec sente lo stomaco sprofondare. Come se non potesse sentirsi peggio di così, è andato a letto con un alfa accoppiato. Alec è certo che Magnus non sia il primo con cui gli è capitato, ma è il primo di cui è certo. Da quando ha scoperto che suo padre tradiva sua madre, il pensiero di andare a letto con il compagno di qualcuno lo ha sempre fatto sentire a disagio, anche se c’è sempre stata molto meno stigmatizzazione verso gli alfa, rispetto agli omega.

Se avesse qualcosa nello stomaco, lo starebbe vomitando. Invece, si sporge a lato del letto in preda a conati asciutti, e Catarina si precipita al suo fianco passandogli sulla fronte un panno freddo. "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai mangiato?”.

Quando può rispondere, Alec le dice: "Due giorni fa, credo."

Lei scuote la testa. “Inizieremo con il brodo di pollo prima di passare a qualcosa di solido. Riposati mentre esco e parlo con Magnus."

La giornata è stata sconvolgente. Dovrebbe davvero vestirsi e smettere di infastidire tutti, ma è così stanco che tutto quello che può fare è obbedire e dormire.

\---

Quando Magnus lo sveglia più tardi, Alec batte gli occhi assonnati. Si lecca le labbra secche e screpolate. “Hai trovato un posto per me? Posso badare a me stesso, se preferisci. "

Magnus appare distrutto, seduto sul lato del letto con una ciotola tra le mani. "Non devi andartene, Alec."

"No", dice Alec, lottando per stare seduto. “Non sono una tua responsabilità. Posso prendermi cura di me stesso. Lo faccio da anni."

"Chiaramente", dice Magnus e Alec sente imporporarsi le guance. Naturalmente, Magnus pensa che stia facendo un pessimo lavoro nel prendersi cura di se stesso. Sta vendendo il suo corpo, non ha un compagno stabile ed è gravido. Ha fallito miseramente in quasi tutti i modi in cui una persona può fallire. "Ehi," dice Magnus e posa la ciotola sul comodino. "Dico sul serio. Sei sopravvissuto da solo. Puoi prenderti cura di te, lo so. Vorrei solo che tu mi permettessi di farlo per un po'. "

"Perché, per questo?" chiede, racchiudendo protettivamente il proprio ventre col braccio. Ora che è calmo e ben riposato, al caldo e senza quel costante sottofondo di panico e senza che la necessità di sopravvivere offuschi ogni suo pensiero, può sentirlo: il piccolo bocciolo di calore nella sua pancia, quell'odore di zucchero bruciato che permea i suoi vestiti. Non ha esattamente un odore da accoppiato, non esattamente, ma ha un odore diverso, simile.

“Non ho intenzione di mentire e dirti che non è una parte importante, ma c'è qualcosa in te. Non volevo niente prima di incontrarti, ” dice Magnus lentamente, cautamente. “Potevo sentire che mi stavo rinchiudendo. Ho raccolto persone nei club, poi sono passato a - " tossisce delicatamente " - _compagnia a pagamento_ , sentendomi tutto il tempo come se scivolassi via dal mondo. E poi ti ho visto e tu eri così, così ... ”

“Incasinato? Patetico?" chiede Alec, con una smorfia di sarcasmo sulla bocca.

"Raggiante", dice Magnus. “Tu sei radioso. Hai idea di quanto tu sia speciale, Alexander? ”

Al sentirsi chiamare così Alec sente il calore diffondersi nel suo corpo. Nella sua esperienza, i soprannomi sono speciali. Se qualcuno ci tiene abbastanza a te, potrebbe darti un altro nome, qualcosa solo vostro, una parola in codice solo per due persone. Nessuno lo ha mai chiamato altro che Alec.

"Probabilmente hai fame", dice Magnus. Solleva la ciotola e Alec la prende da lui, balbettando scuse quando le sue mani tremanti fanno rovesciare fuori un po' di brodo. Magnus ferma la sua mano, poi prende un cucchiaio e delicatamente lo imbocca con la minestra.

E Alec, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, glielo lascia semplicemente fare.


	3. Capitolo 3

Ho pensato al domani  


Invece di affogare nel passato  


Oh, abbiamo avuto dei bei momenti

anche quando i sogni erano tutto ciò che avevamo per sopravvivere.

E mentre mi sveglio in questa mattina luminosa  


Niente mi farà cadere 

Le onde cantano, il vento soffia sereno

L'estate è qui per restare

\- _Immobile_ di Seinabo Sey

  
Magnus agita la mano quando Alec chiede cosa deve a Catarina. "È una vecchia amica che mi sta facendo un favore, ma non ti farebbe pagare comunque."

Vuole che Alec rimanga con lui, almeno fino alla nascita del bambino, e Alec si odia un po' per questo, ma accetta. Non può lavorare nelle sue condizioni; ha pochissimi soldi in contanti e nessun risparmio. Non si tratta più solo di lui. Alec ha un figlio da tenere in considerazione.

Magnus mette le sue poche cose nella stanza degli ospiti e chiarisce abbondantemente che Alec è un coinquilino, non si aspetta che vada a letto con lui per soldi o altro. È un po' doloroso sapere che Magnus non lo vuole più, ma Alec è sinceramente piuttosto sollevato. Riesce a malapena a toccare il proprio corpo sotto la doccia senza rabbrividire.

La stanza degli ospiti è più di quanto si aspettasse, anche data l'opulenza dell'appartamento, ma è meravigliosa, con un letto enorme e comodo, due comodini, una sedia infilata in un angolo e un assortimento di piccoli cuscini raffinati dei quali Alec non riesce a capire lo scopo.

Le sue nausee mattutine lo fanno sentire poco bene per tutto il giorno, quindi si nutre con piccoli pasti, sorseggiando ginger ale. In un piccolo quaderno, scrive tutto quello che Magnus gli ha dato, determinato a ripagarlo per la sua carità. È un comportamento folle, lo sa e tuttavia non riesce a smettere.

Nel frattempo, Alec si occupa di cucinare e di pulire, anche se sa che Magnus potrebbe fare tutto con un semplice movimento del polso. Non può farci niente, odia sentirsi così inutile. Potrebbe cercare di trovare un lavoro, ma senza un curriculum alle spalle sarebbe difficile. E non appena la pancia dovesse cominciare a vedersi, da un giorno all'altro verrebbe licenziato. Nessuno vuole assumere un Omega gravido.

È sul balcone a dare da mangiare ai gatti quando Magnus esce mangiando un muffin che Alec ha preparato prima, con in mano un piatto dove ce n’è un altro. Indossa pantaloni del pigiama di seta e una vestaglia abbinata, aperta ad esporre una nudità perfetta in maniera imbarazzante. "Alexander, questi muffin sono meravigliosi."

Alec arrossisce terribilmente. “È solo un mix già pronto. Non ho fatto niente di speciale."

“Oh, non direi. È più di quello che possa fare io”, dice Magnus mestamente. "Mi stai dando dello stupido?"

Alec sbianca. "No, certo che no!"

"Allora ammetti che hai fatto qualcosa di buono."

"Okay, sono bravissimo a preparare i muffin," sbuffa Alec, ridendo un po'. Non è un'abilità che avrebbe mai pensato di avere, ma è meglio di niente.

Magnus mette entrambi i piatti sul tavolo e si mette l'ultimo boccone di muffin in bocca. "Allora dimmi, che programmi hai dopo il bambino?"

Il pensiero aveva attraversato la mente di Alec, in realtà lo aveva tenuto sveglio la notte, mentre si girava e rigirava nel letto. "Credo che potrei tornare al lavoro", dice piano, a testa bassa, studiando il suo muffin come se contenesse delle risposte segrete sul suo futuro. Non è così. Contiene solo degli stupidi mirtilli.

"Non sei obbligato a fare niente , lo sai."

"Non potrei ..." dice Alec. "Non sono proprio uno che se ne sta seduto a far niente.”

Magnus osserva l'appartamento immacolato. “L’ho notato", dice asciutto. La scorsa settimana, Alec ha riorganizzato tutti gli ingredienti delle sue pozioni in base all'uso, alle quantità e al nome. Nonostante un breve lampo di irritazione, Magnus deve ammettere che è stato davvero molto utile. Controllare le scorte gli prende la metà del suo tempo.

Quando Magnus riprende, è titubante. “Non devi restare se non vuoi. Ma non dovrai mai preoccuparti dei soldi, me ne occuperò sempre io." Magnus guarda attentamente il suo piatto vuoto e gioca con qualche briciola. "Sarai sempre il benvenuto qui, ma se senti il bisogno di andartene, allora puoi andare."

“Cosa potrei fare da un’altra parte, eh? A che cosa posso servire? Che capacità ho? Cosa ho mai fatto di giusto? " chiede Alec, mentre la sua rabbia esplode, sorprendendo entrambi, calda, quasi viva e sgradevole. Fino ad ora, non sapeva di sentirsi _furioso_ .

Magnus appare incredibilmente triste. "Alexander, ho sempre detto che puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi."

_Ma lui non se la sente_.

"Potresti andare al college", dice Magnus in tono neutro, "o potresti persino essere di nuovo uno Shadowhunter. Un sacco di Omega lavorano dopo aver avuto figli."

Alec alza la testa di scatto. "Non ne ho mai visti."

“Sì, l'atteggiamento del Clave verso gli Omega maschi tende ad essere ... spiacevole, ma ti assicuro che in altri paesi ci sono Omega Shadowhunters. Li ho visti. Sei mai stato fuori dall’Istituto di New York? ”

"No", dice Alec. I suoi genitori gli avevano raccontato di Omega caduti in disgrazia che non riuscivano a trovare un compagno e che a volte svolgevano servigi in altri Istituti, ma non li aveva mai visti personalmente.

"Combattono insieme agli Alfa come membri stimati delle loro squadre."

Ad Alec questo sembra un sogno - un sogno bellissimo, impossibile. Tutto quello che ha sempre voluto fare è combattere per proteggere gli altri. È la sua vocazione e la sua missione nella vita, ma non può immaginare un mondo in cui gli sia permesso di fare ciò che ama. Sembra troppo grande, troppo fantastico per essere vero. Ma Magnus non gli ha mai mentito.

“Alexander, c'è molto di più nel mondo della piccola fetta che hai visto. Cose tristi, sì, ma anche cose di grande bellezza.” Mentre parla, guarda Alec dritto in faccia.

Alec si avvicina con cautela, ancora terribilmente timoroso che sia tutto uno scherzo, e che Magnus lo rimprovererà per essere un Omega credulone, ma fiducioso per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. "Dimmi di più", dice.  
  
\---

  
Magnus lo avverte quando arrivano dei clienti, così Alec può ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Non deve nascondersi, Magnus l’ha detto chiaramente, ma Alec è ancora a disagio con gli estranei. Catarina gli assicura che in gran parte ciò è dovuto al fatto di essere gravido e il suo istinto naturale è quello di sottrarsi ad eventuali pericoli. E Alec ha imparato che tutto il mondo è pericoloso.

Sempre più spesso, Magnus lascia l'appartamento ad Alec e incontra i suoi clienti altrove, e quando sta per uscire, lascia un telefono e dei soldi, ma Alec non li tocca mai. Non sopporta l'idea di ricevere altra carità. Il suo ventre si va gonfiando, la sua schiena duole mentre i muscoli si allungano e le ossa si spostano per fare spazio alla vita che cresce dentro di lui. Come sarà il suo bambino? Avrà gli occhi di Magnus? La sua bella pelle? Sarà un Omega, come Alec? Dio, spera di no. Si vergogna persino di pensarlo, ma vuole che suo figlio abbia una vita più facile della sua.

Qualunque cosa accada, Alec amerà il suo bambino. Non permetterà mai che qualcosa o qualcuno lo faccia soffrire. Fa un po’ male, pensare che i suoi genitori non abbiano provato questo sentimento per lui, ma questo bambino è per metà anche di Magnus, quindi è già molto più speciale di lui.

Un bussare alla porta lo fa sorridere. Magnus bussa quando è fuori per dare ad Alec il tempo di adattarsi ad avere un'altra persona intorno. Sa quanto Alec sussulta al vederlo apparire direttamente da un portale. Lui insiste che non gli importa, ma a Magnus sembra un'altra gentilezza nei confronti di Alec e dei suoi ormoni fuori controllo.

Qualunque sia il motivo, Alec non vede l'ora che Magnus torni a casa. È il momento più luminoso della sua giornata e sembra che anche a Magnus piaccia la sua compagnia. Quando Catarina viene a controllarlo, misurando la crescita del bambino premendogli gentilmente il bacino, gli dice che Magnus prima lavorava tutto il tempo, e certo non correva a casa dopo gli incontri con i clienti. Alec culla il calore che gli fiorisce in petto a queste parole, la sensazione di desiderare e di essere desiderato a sua volta.

Ancora sorridendo, Alec si affretta a spalancare la porta, quando il suo cuore fa un balzo e se lo ritrova da qualche parte in gola. Sebastian è in piedi dall'altra parte, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sempre bello e con aria predatoria.

Alec si sente irrigidire e congelare sul posto. Stupido, stupido. Non ha nemmeno controllato per vedere chi fosse alla porta, ha solo pensato che fosse Magnus. Cerca di richiudere la porta quando la mano di Sebastian si protende per fermarlo. "Ti stai nascondendo da me."

Alec scuote la testa. "N-no."

Sebastian lo respinge dentro all'appartamento. "Ho preso la targa dell'auto su cui sei salito. Non è stato difficile ottenere un indirizzo. Pensi di potermi lasciare? Per lui?" La sua bocca si contorce per il disgusto e Alec si chiede come possa mai averlo trovato bello.

"Nessuno può permettersi di lasciarmi," dice Sebastian e portando indietro il pugno colpisce Alec abbastanza forte da farlo barcollare e cadere.

Alec giace sul pavimento, tremante. Non di nuovo, non può sopravvivere di nuovo ad una cosa simile.

Ma non si tratta solo di lui, vero? Allunga la mano e si accarezza il ventre, sentendo un piccolo movimento convulso all'interno, come piccole bolle che scoppiano all'interno del suo corpo. Ha qualcun altro da proteggere.

Aspetta che Sebastian si avvicini, poi gli infila un ginocchio tra le gambe e spinge verso l'alto e verso l'esterno, mollando un duro colpo e provocando le imprecazioni di Sebastian che si ripiega su se stesso. Alec si gira e si trascina verso la camera da letto dove ha lasciato la sua spada angelica.

Arrivato alla porta, sente due mani avvinghiarlo al torace, trascinandolo fisicamente indietro. Alec si contorce e molla una gomitata all’indietro, sentendo uno scricchiolio di ossa e cartilagine. Le braccia intorno a lui si allentano e lui si lancia in avanti, le dita che si chiudono intorno alla sua arma. Si gira con un fendente verso l'esterno, e Sebastian schiva a malapena il colpo, rischiando di essere sventrato sul posto.

Alec non risparmia i colpi, non esita. Sta imparando di nuovo a combattere. Sebastian dovrà ucciderlo prima far del male di nuovo a uno di loro.

"Avrei dovuto sapere che potevano comprarti. Una puttana Omega così a buon mercato," dice Sebastian con un ghigno. "Non so perché ho mai pensato che tu fossi abbastanza buono per me."

"No", dice Alec, con un’improvvisa illuminazione “io sono migliore di te."

È vero. È passato molto tempo da quando la mente di Alec è stata così calma, così chiara. È concentrato; sa cosa deve fare, può quasi disegnare l'intero combattimento nella sua testa. Sebastian è un lottatore forte, ma Alec è migliore. È nato per questo.

Sebastian ride piano. "Perché qualche lurido stregone ha deciso di frugare nella spazzatura?”

"Perché io non devo stuprare e minacciare le persone per farle essere leali a me", dice Alec e tiene pronta la sua lama.

Sebastian si precipita su di lui e Alec, giocando di anticipo, solleva la sua lama, ma Sebastian gli sposta la mano. Alec compensa e spinge la spada in profondità nella spalla di Sebastian, sentendo il suo sangue sulle dita.

Dietro Sebastian, un'ombra scura che entra dalla porta cattura l'attenzione di Alec.

Magnus alza le mani e ne esce un'esplosione di blu elettrico, che spinge Sebastian lontano da lui e contro il muro abbastanza forte da rompere i mattoni. Magnus lascia cadere il suo glamour, gli occhi di gatto che brillano di rabbia mentre trascina Sebastian fuori dalla camera da letto e verso il balcone.

“Magnus!” urla Alec, correndo verso di loro.

Arriva appena in tempo per vedere Sebastian oltrepassare la ringhiera. Ha meno del tempo di un battito per decidere: la vita di Alec potrebbe andare in questa o in quella direzione. Potrebbe sentirsi al sicuro o potrebbe diventare un assassino. 

Alec corre verso la ringhiera e si allunga disperatamente, le sue dita si chiudono intorno a qualcosa di solido.

Magnus osserva dalla porta del balcone, con il petto ansante. "Dovresti lasciarlo cadere, Alexander."

Sebastian grugnisce di dolore mentre la tensione sulla spalla ferita aumenta. Alec non lo lascerà andare. Se lo lascia morire, non sarà migliore di Sebastian. Non ha molto, ma ha questo. Sa di essere una brava persona e nessuno può portarglielo via. Alec lotta contro il peso e proprio quando sente che la mano di Sebastian inizia a scivolare via, un paio di braccia forti lo circonda e afferra Sebastian. Insieme, lo mettono in salvo al di qua della ringhiera.

Alec si siede sul pavimento, le braccia tremanti per lo sforzo. "Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" chiede a Magnus, che sembra sorpreso dalla domanda.

"Tu, ovviamente." Magnus si strofina il mento. “Ho sentito quello che ha detto. Ero così furioso, l'avrei lasciato morire. "

"Non l’avresti fatto”, dice Alec. Si strofina nervosamente le mani intorpidite. È ancora un po’ sotto shock.

Magnus scuote la testa. "Hai sempre avuto più fiducia in me di quanta ne meritassi."

"Allora sii all’altezza di questo”, gli dice Alec seriamente, guardandolo. “Avremo un bambino, Magnus. Entrambi dobbiamo fare meglio. "

Magnus si inginocchia di fronte ad Alec, gli occhi dorati spalancati per lo stupore. "Lo farò", promette. "Mi stai già rendendo una persona migliore." Si sporge in avanti e preme le labbra contro quelle di Alec, tenero e dolce, niente a che fare con i baci frenetici che si sono scambiati in precedenza.

Accanto a loro, Sebastian geme.

“Oh, sta zitto,” dice Magnus e lo prende a calci e scrolla le spalle quando Alec gli lancia uno sguardo ammonitore. "Beh, suppongo di averne abbastanza.” Guarda Sebastian con disgusto. "Cosa dovremmo fare con lui?"

"Chiama l'Istituto." Alec pensa che sarebbe stato più facile lasciarlo cadere, sarebbe stato più facile non combattere affatto. Ciò che seguirà sarà un rapporto all'Istituto locale, dove dovrà raccontare la sua umiliante storia personale, scavare dentro ricordi dolorosi, forse parlare persino con Izzy o Jace. Ma si sarebbe pentito di qualsiasi altra decisione.

Non sta perdonando Sebastian, ma deve andare avanti per il proprio bene e per quello del suo bambino.

Dietro di lui, Magnus è al telefono e dà a qualcuno il suo indirizzo. Alec si alza sulle gambe tremanti, sentendo le forze tornargli lentamente e solidamente, e alza il viso verso il cielo, sentendo i raggi del sole riscaldarlo dentro e fuori. Ha combattuto e ha vinto.

_Ha combattuto e ha vinto_.

Non si rende conto che sta piangendo fino a quando non sente le gocce umide colpirgli le mani, fino a quando non sente i singhiozzi squarciargli il petto, uno sconvolgimento profondo che lo fa tremare in tutto il corpo. Le sue mani afferrano la ringhiera fino a quando sente dolere le nocche e i palmi.

Magnus esce sul balcone e attende dietro di lui.

Nei suoi momenti più bui, Alec si era chiesto se avrebbe dovuto accettare l’offerta di Magnus di andarsene via, fare le valigie e allontanarsi dagli angoli delle strade dove era solito vendersi, dalla famiglia che lo aveva gettato via, dal luogo dove era stato violato. Si era chiesto se avrebbe mai trovato qualcosa di simile alla felicità o alla pace.

Alec lascia uscire tutto da sé, l’orrore, il senso di colpa, l'odio verso se stesso, e lo spedisce da qualche parte, lontano. Forse questo sentimento tornerà, più tardi, ma oggi il sole splende e questa è la sua casa. 

Alla fine, i singhiozzi si attenuano, e poi Alec respira profondamente, ansimando nel cielo limpido, sentendo ...

_ sentendosi _

_in pace, finalmente_ .  
  
\---

Dall’Istituto arriva una pattuglia con l’incarico di raccogliere le testimonianze e portare via Sebastian. Tra loro ci sono Izzy e Jace, e Alec si rifiuta di parlare con chiunque tranne che con loro. Riconosce un paio di altri Shadowhunters ma la maggior parte di loro sono estranei, e averli in casa sua lo sta tenendo in ansia. Incrocia le braccia sul ventre in modo protettivo.

“Alec!” esclama Izzy, gettandosi verso di lui. Magnus la intercetta e lei è abbastanza confusa da lasciarglielo fare.

Vanno in camera da letto per raccogliere la sua versione dei fatti, e lui inizia a raccontare lentamente, meccanicamente. Tanto vale che sappiano tutto; tanto lo sapranno presto comunque.

Izzy inizia a camminare nervosamente molto prima che Alec approcci la questione di Sebastian, e Jace, avvertendo il crescente disagio di Alec, le sussurra qualcosa. Lei lancia al fratello un'ultima occhiata di affetto nostalgico, poi lascia la stanza, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé.

Quindi Alec racconta tutto a Jace, senza tralasciare alcun dettaglio fino a quando Jace si appoggia alla sedia che ha sistemato accanto al letto. Rimane del tutto immobile, le mani incrociate in grembo.

Alec non lo vede piangere da quando era un bambino, ma quando lo faceva, piangeva sempre apertamente, con gli occhi spalancati, come se non potesse fare diversamente. Ora sta piangendo, le lacrime gli scendono silenziosamente lungo le guance, mentre le spalle tremano.

Anche senza la runa, Alec è impotente di fronte al dolore di Jace. Si allunga verso di lui, le dita che sfiorano leggermente le sue mani giunte. Come se gli fosse stato dato il permesso, Jace prende la sua mano tra le proprie e la tiene stretta. I capelli gli scivolano in avanti, oscurando il suo viso così familiare da far male. Nessuno dei due è quello che era solo pochi anni fa, ma alcune cose non cambiano mai.

"Mi dispiace", dice.

"Non è colpa tua", dice Alec.

“In ogni caso”, dice Jace, "Mi dispiace così tanto, Alec."

Come si scopre più tardi, glielo dice Izzy, lei e Jace erano andati cercandolo nonostante gli ordini dei loro genitori, tra una missione e l’altra. Non avevano pensato però a controllare i luoghi più infami. Alec lo capisce; prima che fosse la sua realtà, neppure lui avrebbe mai pensato di finirci.

Jace assicura ad Alec che Sebastian non vedrà mai più la luce del giorno.

Izzy gli si avvicina lentamente, le braccia aperte con evidente intenzione, e Alec si lascia abbracciare, a sua volta la avvolge nelle proprie braccia,  sentendo la sua figura più piccola adattarsi perfettamente nella propria . Si ricorda di averla tenuta quando si è rotta il braccio per la prima volta, ricorda di averla nutrita quando i loro genitori erano occupati, ricorda di averle baciato la fronte di notte, prima che diventasse troppo grande per farsi rimboccare le coperte dal fratellone.

Tenendola contro di sé, Alec sente un altro pezzo del puzzle tornare al suo posto.

\---

Più tardi, una volta che tutti se ne sono andati, completamente esausti, Magnus chiede ad Alec di andare a dormire con lui. Solo a dormire, nient'altro, perché non vuole stare da solo stanotte. A dire il vero, neanche Alec.

"Sono così stanco di stare da solo," dice Magnus piano, sbottonandosi la camicia, ombre scure violacee sotto gli occhi.

Lo è anche Alec. Come può essere, dare e ricevere conforto? Essere toccato da qualcuno che tiene a lui? Non sa se l’ha mai provato.

Alec segue Magnus, tenendosi addosso i vestiti, ma infilandosi sotto le lenzuola. È passato un po' di tempo dall’ultima volta che è stato a letto con Magnus e la sensazione di qualcosa di “giusto” lo colpisce ancora. È come combattere contro Sebastian, come impugnare lo stilo o la spada angelica, come accarezzare la pancia con le mani e sentire dentro il movimento in risposta. E’ qualcosa di potente, come scivolare dentro la tua stessa vita, là dove sei sempre stato destinato ad essere.

Magnus si tiene doverosamente a distanza, e Alec, facendosi coraggio, perché è stata una giornata di audacia e di scoperta di sé, gli si avvicina. "Dov'è il tuo compagno?"

Magnus fa un respiro profondo e sembra che non possa sopportare di guardare Alec mentre ne parla. "Avrei dovuto spiegarmi prima."

"Sì, ma fallo ora, comunque." Non gliel’aveva mai chiesto prima perché non pensava di avere il diritto di sapere, o forse aveva paura della risposta e non voleva far arrabbiare Magnus. Ma ora merita di saperlo, l'ha sempre meritato.

"Mi vergognavo."

La stanza è per lo più buia, illuminata solo dalla debole luce proveniente dall'esterno della camera da letto, e ora può vedere Magnus di profilo, quel suo profilo forte avvolto in sfumature di grigio con un lieve accenno di blu. "Ci ho pensato", dice Alec. “So che hai un passato e conosci la maggior parte del mio, tutte le parti brutte e dolorose. Non posso cambiarlo, non posso tornare indietro. Tanto vale andare avanti. Penso che entrambi ci siamo vergognati abbastanza."

“Il suo nome era Camille. E’ stato tanto tempo fa, ma ci eravamo legati e poi lei semplicemente…se n’è andata. Ho scoperto più tardi che mi aveva tradito per tutto il tempo, prendendosi amanti nel corso degli anni. Ero ... Avevo il cuore così spezzato, Alexander."

Il tradimento di un Omega era considerato uno dei peggiori crimini possibili, quasi impossibile da concepire, ma Alec può credere che lei abbia tradito Magnus. Pensa che tutti - Omega, Alfa, Beta - tutti possano comportarsi orribilmente l’uno verso l’altro. Dopotutto, sono solo persone.

"Dov'è lei adesso? Sa di me? ”

“Non la vedo da anni, da molto prima che tu nascessi, prima ancora che tu fossi un qualcosa in cui potevo pensare di sperare. Non potrei parlarle adesso, anche se lo volessi. Catarina sembra pensare che il nostro legame si sia spezzato in qualche modo. Non pensavo fosse possibile, ma in che altro modo si può spiegare cosa è successo tra di noi? I bambini possono essere concepiti solo in coppie legate.”

Anche Alec pensava che non fosse possibile, ma il fatto è che, con le vite lunghe che hanno gli Stregoni, ha senso che possano avere più di un compagno. E onestamente, chi lo sa? Chissà perché due anime sono destinate a stare insieme? C'è pochissima preziosa conoscenza di questo, là fuori, ma Alec pensa che la faccenda abbia meno a che fare con la mancanza di interesse e più con la natura incredibilmente miracolosa del legame. È un problema da esaminare un altro giorno. Ora è stanco e sta seguendo ciò che gli dice il suo cuore.

"Posso?" chiede Magnus esitante, indicando il ventre di Alec.

"Sicuro", dice lui, e tira indietro la coperta. Le mani di Magnus scivolano lungo la sua pancia, dove il loro bambino scalcia in segno di saluto.

"Avrei dovuto aspettarti," dice Magnus, "ma almeno adesso ti ho trovato."

"Penso che io forse ti ho aspettato per tutto questo tempo," dice Alec. "Semplicemente non lo sapevo."

Due persone diverse, provenienti da diversi percorsi di vita, si osservano dai due lati della strada: i loro occhi si incontrano, e poi attraverso colpi di scena, attraverso alti e bassi, finiscono qui, a condividere un letto, con le mani di Magnus che accarezzano lievi il dolce rigonfiamento del suo ventre, mentre il loro bambino scalcia di pura gioia.

Quale altra parola può esserci, se non _miracolo_ ?

\---

Alec si alza e va in bagno.

Di fronte allo specchio, si spoglia e si esamina criticamente. Il viso, che gli piace, ma sembra attirare l'attenzione, a volte indesiderata; il torace, che grazie ad una dieta sana e adeguata si è irrobustito; il ventre, gonfio e arrotondato per il bambino; le braccia e le mani, che hanno impugnato una lama, hanno tenuto una spada e hanno salvato la sua vita varie volte; le gambe, che lo hanno portato in salvo molto prima di sapere che una cosa del genere potesse esistere.

È un buon corpo da avere, decide, passandosi le mani addosso. Ogni tocco è come recuperare una parte perduta di se stesso, rimontandone con cura i pezzi in qualcosa di completamente nuovo.

Alec una volta ha sentito parlare del _Kintsukuroi_ , l'arte giapponese di riparare con l'oro le ceramiche frantumate per evidenziare le crepe nell'oggetto. Si pensa che la ceramica sia più bella per essere stata rotta, potendo mostrare così la sua storia e la sua resilienza. Alec pensa che sia più meno una stronzata e che la migliore ceramica sia quella per cui non devi segretamente preoccuparti di farti sgocciolare il cibo sul mento quando la usi, ma è un bel pensiero.

Sarebbe facile desiderare che non gli fosse mai successo nulla di male, ma è successo, e non ha altra scelta che continuare a vivere. Così se lo dice ogni mattina, fino a quando può ripetere le parole senza piangere o trasalire. Se lo ripete così da sapere che è successo, in modo che diventi solo un altro evento, non qualcosa che ha definito la sua vita.

Alec distoglie lo sguardo e si veste.

Si dirige in cucina a preparare la colazione. Magnus potrebbe evocarla, ordinarla o potrebbero uscire, ma Alec gode di quei movimenti meccanici, mentre rompe e sbatte le uova, frigge la pancetta e fa il caffè. Non tiene più nota di quello che mangia, di quello che deve a Magnus. Gli ci è voluto un po’ per capirlo davvero, ma a Magnus non importa di quello che Alec gli deve, non gli è mai importato. È apertamente generoso con tutti e certamente non rinfaccerà ad Alec il cibo e il rifugio che gli ha offerto. Alec non potrà mai ripagarlo con il denaro, ma non deve farlo. Prepara il cibo per mangiare il quale Magnus si affretta a casa ogni sera, sorridendogli al di là del tavolo illuminato dalle candele, o in piedi accanto al bancone, mangiando fianco a fianco, le spalle che si toccano gentilmente.

Magnus si sta aprendo come un bocciolo che prima era contratto per opporsi a ciò che poteva causargli dolore e, sotto le attente cure di Alec, fiorisce come il terreno ghiacciato dopo il primo accenno di primavera.

Questi sono i doni di Alec al mondo: cura, lotta, sopravvivenza. Lui ama, anche quando non sa amare se stesso.

Ci sta arrivando, però.

\---

Da allora, passano ogni notte nello stesso letto. Alec mantiene ancora la sua stanza separata per quelle notti difficili in cui non sopporta la vicinanza di un altro corpo, quando Magnus respira troppo forte e Alec giace sveglio e fissa il soffitto, con le giunture doloranti, pensando che questa vita che ha costruito potrebbe svanire come il fumo dopo aver spento una candela.

Allora si ritira nella propria camera, si siede sul letto e trema.

Magnus si sveglia sempre, bussa piano alla porta e gli chiede se sta bene.

Aspetta finché Alec si sente abbastanza forte da venir fuori, finché non si cambia i vestiti e si lava la faccia, pronto ad affrontare di nuovo il mondo. A volte ci vogliono alcuni minuti, a volte tutto il giorno.

Alec apre la porta e vede Magnus, seduto sul pavimento lì accanto, ad aspettarlo, in caso avesse bisogno di lui. Alec scivola giù vicino a lui, gli posa la testa sulla spalla e condivide il peso di tutto.

Alec ha sempre bisogno di lui. È spaventoso quanto ha bisogno di lui.

\---

Alla fine, del tutto stufo delle sue fisse, Alec si avventura all’esterno. Appena dietro l'angolo, niente di eccitante, ma vuole prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Gli sembra tutto opprimente e affollato e una mezza dozzina di volte fa quasi per tornare indietro, ma infine ce la fa.

Quando torna all'appartamento, Catarina è seduta su una sedia a parlare tranquillamente con Magnus ed è…. Non c'è davvero un modo gentile per dirlo, ma è letteralmente blu. Alec batte le palpebre e Magnus sembra sorpreso. "Alexander! Pensavo fossi nella tua stanza. "

"Se ti mette a disagio, posso rimettere il glamour", dice Catarina. Non sembra che gliene importi comunque.

"No, va bene", dice Alec senza pensarci. "Il blu è comunque il mio colore preferito."

"Veramente?" chiede Magnus.

"No" sbuffa Alec. "È il verde, ma mi sembrava scortese dirlo."

Catarina getta la testa indietro ridendo e dopo una breve pausa, Magnus si unisce a lei. Alec sorride e mette la sua borsa sul tavolo. "Sei uscito," osserva Magnus, frugandoci dentro. "E hai comprato ... un sacco di cibo spazzatura."

"Avevo fame ."

"Vuoi prima mangiare o vuoi fare il tuo controllo ora?" chiede Catarina.

“Prima il controllo”, dice Alec, e la conduce nella sua stanza, dove si toglie la camicia e si sdraia sul letto. La schiena gli fa male in modo nuovo e inconsueto.

"Se ti fa male stare disteso, puoi appoggiarti a dei cuscini", dice Catarina e prende alcuni dei piccoli cuscini strani che Alec ha impilato con cura nell'angolo. Alec alza la testa e lei ne fa scivolare un paio sotto. Immediatamente il dolore nella parte superiore della schiena si placa e lui la ringrazia.

"Conosco Magnus da molto tempo, ed ora lui è così…diverso ", dice, rimboccandosi le maniche. “E anche tu."

“Io non mi sento diverso." Fa un gesto in direzione dello stomaco. "Tranne, sai, più grasso."

“Sei uscito oggi. È stato un grande passo. Non dovresti sottovalutarlo. " Si siede accanto a lui sul letto e si protende.

"Sono stati davvero solo pochi passi”, afferma Alec seriamente.

Lei ridacchia e gli passa una mano blu tra i capelli. "Penso che sia difficile vedere quanto siamo andati lontano fino a quando non raggiungiamo la fine del viaggio."

“Che pensiero profondo."

"Sì, sei davvero adatto a Magnus", dice e misura lo spazio tra le costole e il bacino. "La crescita sembra buona."

Improvvisamente nervoso, lui si lecca le labbra e le prende la mano. Non sta più davvero chiedendo del bambino. "Tra quanto?"

"Da un giorno all'altro", dice lei.

\---

A volte, è Magnus che si allontana.

Un’altra volta, Alec si gira e trova il letto vuoto. Afferra una delle vestaglie di seta lasciate da Magnus e se la infila, stringendola intorno alla vita per quanto può, che certamente non è molto, ma è meglio di niente. Sa dove trovare Magnus.

Sul balcone, Magnus è seduto su una delle sedie, fissando il cielo. Alec si abbassa lentamente sulla sedia di fronte a lui. È diventato così grosso, ora fa tutto lentamente.

Ha provato a fare un bagno la scorsa settimana e per un momento ha pensato di aver bisogno di una squadra di quattro facchini per aiutarlo a uscire dalla vasca. Aveva chiamato Magnus, che era accorso con gli occhi spalancati e in preda al panico fino a quando non aveva visto Alec tentare ripetutamente di tirarsi fuori senza riuscirci, e aveva riso fino a doversi sedere, ansimando e sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Hai intenzione di aiutarmi o no?" aveva brontolato Alec, aggrappato al bordo della vasca come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.

Magnus aveva afferrato un asciugamano e lo aveva avvolto intorno alle spalle di Alec mentre coordinavano attentamente i movimenti per rimetterlo su due piedi, asciugato e vestito. Poi, sfiniti, avevano entrambi deciso di fare un pisolino, sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altro sul letto con la luce del pomeriggio che filtrava dalla finestra mentre sonnecchiavano a tratti.

"Non riuscivi a dormire?" chiede Alec. Davanti a lui c'è un bicchiere di cristallo vuoto. Alec si chiede quante volte è stato riempito. Probabilmente troppe.

Magnus sorride, ma è in modo amaro e infelice. “Penso al giorno in cui ti ho mandato via, lo sapevi? Tutto il tempo, e solo - fa male sapere di averti fatto questo. Mi sento come se tutto il male che ti è successo sia stato colpa mia. "

Nei suoi momenti più difficili, Alec si chiede se sia stata anche colpa di Magnus. È uno degli aspetti più di merda della natura umana, pensa. Cerchi qualcuno da incolpare, qualcuno da attaccare, qualcuno da ferire tanto quanto sei stato ferito tu.

Ma Magnus non poteva sapere cosa sarebbe successo, e Alec se n'era andato, era andato dritto a casa invece di fermarsi in biblioteca, non aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sé. Non è stata colpa di nessuno, se non di Sebastian, e di tutto quello che lo aveva portato in quel posto. Era stata solo una circostanza e una serie di infinite scelte. Deve crederci, a questo.

Fai le tue scelte in base alle informazioni limitate che hai in quel momento e lasci che i pezzi cadano dove càpita.

"Andiamo a letto", dice invece Alec. Non può perdonare Magnus perché non c’è nulla da perdonargli. Magnus deve imparare a perdonare se stesso. Alec può essere lì per lui nel frattempo, ad aspettarlo.

\---

Qualche volta nella notte, Magnus si sposta contro la sua schiena. Dorme ripiegato attorno ad Alec, con la testa appoggiata sul suo braccio, l'altro che si stende protettivo sul suo ventre che cresce ormai rapidamente.

"Sei mio?" chiede Magnus piano.

"È una domanda davvero inquietante, Magnus", dice Alec assonnato. "Lo chiedi a tutti?"

"Solo a te. E a Camille, una volta. Sei l'unico che abbia detto di sì. "

Alec rimane in silenzio, pensando. E’ sempre appartenuto ad altri e ha comprato il diritto al proprio corpo con sangue, sudore e lacrime. Ma pensa che sia diverso, quando sei tu a dare una parte di te stesso a qualcun altro, invece di fartela portare via con la forza. Qual è lo scopo di possedere se stessi se non ne fai niente? Le anime sono destinate ad essere condivise, ecco perché esistono i legami.

"Immagino che dipenda", dice lentamente Alec, “tu sei mio?"

"Sì, dovresti già saperlo, Alexander."

Alec non lo sapeva, non proprio. Lo aveva sospettato, ma c'era qualcosa di speciale nel sentirlo dire ad alta voce. Suppone che anche Magnus avesse bisogno di sentirlo.

"Allora sì", dice Alec, anche se ormai lo sa da molto tempo. E’ stato di Magnus dalla prima volta in cui l’ha visto, dalla prima volta in cui è salito in macchina con lui, dal primo momento in cui sono andati a letto insieme. Nessuno dei due lo sapeva in quel momento, ma questo non lo rende meno vero.

"E sarai mio per sempre?”

"Sì", dice Alec e si gira per guardare Magnus negli occhi. Depone la verità delle proprie parole sulla bocca, sulle guance, sul collo e sulle mani di Magnus, strette tra le sue.

Fuori, il sole sta sorgendo dopo la lunga notte. Come fa sempre.


	4. Capitolo 4 - Epilogo

L'aria di Lisbona è appiccicosa e calda.

Magnus ha chiuso il suo appartamento a Brooklyn e si è dimesso dalla sua posizione. Dice che è stufo di New York ed è pronto per un cambiamento. Alec pensa che torneranno, comunque. Un giorno. Nel frattempo, Izzy e Jace sono solo a un portale di distanza.

Alec è nervoso ma pronto per ricoprire la sua posizione all'Istituto di Lisbona. Si sta allenando da mesi per tornare in forma. Dietro di lui, Magnus attraversa il portale con il loro figlio, che sta ridendo delle facce stupide che Magnus gli sta facendo, con la bocca spalancata, tutta gengive rosa.

Il loro bimbo, nato 3 chili e mezzo circa, dopo 48 ore di travaglio. È venuto al mondo con la faccia arrossata, urlando, già un combattente. Intontito dai sedativi, Alec aveva tenuto il suo piccolo tra le braccia e si era meravigliato che la vita avesse potuto fargli un simile dono. Accanto a lui, le braccia tese e salde, Magnus tratteneva le lacrime e toccava la testa di suo figlio in modo così dolce, sfiorando con le dita, quasi con reverenza, i suoi sottili capelli scuri. Il loro bambino aveva aperto gli occhi, non molto di più di una sottile fessura, e Alec aveva intravisto i suoi occhi di gatto color oro brillante, e aveva sorriso.

Dopo qualche mese, quando il piccolo già dormiva da solo nella sua cameretta, Alec si era chinato verso su Magnus e lo aveva baciato, una sorprendente fiammata di desiderio accesa da qualche parte nel suo ventre.

"Sei sicuro?" aveva chiesto Magnus, anche se anelava a lui, tremante e teso come una corda d’arco troppo tirata.

"Sì," aveva risposto Alec, e lo aveva baciato di nuovo, sensuale e con la bocca aperta, facendo scorrere la lingua sulle labbra di Magnus sentendole aperte sotto le proprie.

Alec lo aveva spinto giù e si era arrampicato su di lui, allungandosi all’indietro per aprirsi lentamente con le dita, fermandosi per baciarlo ancora e ancora. Quando si era sentito pronto per quanto possibile, si era abbassato su Magnus, sentendosi riempire totalmente e completamente. Gli era mancata, questa sensazione, aveva avuto un po' paura di averla perduta per sempre. Con le cosce ardenti, si era dondolato dolcemente, scopandosi sul cazzo di Magnus, prendendosi il suo tempo mentre Magnus sospirava nella sua bocca. Era stata una cosa lenta, terrificante, straziante e indicibilmente tenera. Quando Alec aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, aveva sentito Magnus tremare sotto di lui, dentro di lui, e le sue braccia intorno. Sembrava come tornare finalmente a casa dopo essere stato via per un lungo viaggio.

Era stato perfetto per quanto potevano esserlo le cose, e Alec lo aveva apprezzato per il fatto che era fugace. I momenti perfetti non durano mai - fa parte della loro bellezza. E quello era stato bellissimo.

Davanti a loro, l'Istituto di Lisbona brilla all'orizzonte, e Alec aspetta che Magnus e il loro figlio lo raggiungano. 

"Stai aspettando da tanto?" chiede Magnus mentre si affretta, reggendo il bimbo e una borsa piena di pannolini ridicolmente gonfia.

“Da tutta la vita", risponde Alec.

Quindi si avviano, come una famiglia, verso il loro futuro.


End file.
